Стенограммы/Пони, которая присматривает за мной
Русская стенограмма = :Эпплджек, Большой Маки и Бабуля Смит: болтовня :Скуталу: Что бы они ни решили, Эппл Блум, мы будем рядом с тобой. :Крошка Бель: Безусловно. Несмотря на то, что это может изменить для тебя всё, навсегда, навечно! :открывается :Бабуля Смит: Итак, мы приняли решение... что ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы остаться дома одной на день и самостоятельно заниматься делами! :Эппл Блум, Скуталу и Крошка Бель: Ах! :Эппл Блум: Я принимаю ваше решение. :Эппл Блум, Скуталу и Крошка Бель: радуются : :Эппл Блум: Остаюсь дома одна, сама по себе, без присмотра! Не верю, что это происходит! :Эпплджек: А теперь послушай, сестрёнка. Я знаю, что ты рада, но оставаться домой и заниматься хозяйством — это большая ответственность. :Эппл Блум: Я знаю! И для меня так важно, что вы считаете меня достаточно взрослой для этого. Я вас не подведу. :Бабуля Смит: Мне лучше пойти, чтобы не опоздать на поезд. Когда двоюродная бабушка Пайн Эппл говорит, что нужно прибыть к определённому часу, лучше не опаздывать! А ты тут обо всём позаботься, Эппл Блум. А вы поосторожнее. Даже не знаю, какой из ваших маршрутов доставки сложнее. Вы ходили в великий труднодоступный город. :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Мы знаем, Бабуля. Только поэтому я согласилась оставить Эппл Блум одну дома. :Эппл Блум: Правда? :Эпплджек: О, я не совсем это имела в виду, сахарок. Я очень серьёзно подхожу к своим обязанностям старшей сестры, и поэтому я всю ночь писала вот это. :Эппл Блум: А что это? :Эпплджек: Небольшой список подсказок-напоминаний. :Эппл Блум: читает "В холодильнике ты найдёшь суп. Только не перегрей его. Если он будет горячим, подуй на него, чтобы остудить. Ешь маленькими порциями: будешь торопиться — начнётся икота". Не надо так беспокоиться за меня. Я могу позаботиться и о себе, и о хозяйстве! Я к этому готова. :Эпплджек: вздыхает Полагаю, что так. А вот насчёт себя я не уверена. :Эппл Блум: Но ты доверяешь мне и знаешь, что я уже взрослая и справлюсь, ведь так? :Эпплджек: вздыхает Так. Ну ладно. Удачи, сестрёнка... Оа! :Эппл Блум: быстро Ладно, пока, до скорого! :Эпплджек, Эппл Блум и Бабуля Смит: прощания :Большой Маки: До встречи! :Эппл Блум: Ю-ху! Я одна! Дома! Я одна дома! Это будет потрясающе! :Эпплджек: зубы ворчит :стук :Эпплджек: Эхех... Прости, Большой Маки. Я просто немного волнуюсь за Эппл Блум. Как думаешь, она справится дома одна? :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Я всё думаю о том, что забыла добавить в список. Например, я не написала, что если она захочет взять ложку из ящика, ей сначала нужно будет его открыть. вздыхает Я знаю, что всё это глупости. :Большой Маки: Ага. :Эпплджек: Но уверена, что мне было бы намного легче, если б я могла ещё раз проверить, как там она. Ты иди вперёд, вези свой заказ. А я быстренько сгоняю домой, а потом займусь своим. :Эппл Блум: Итак, пункт семьдесят два: "Раздуй меха, чтобы разжечь печь". :качаются :Эппл Блум: Есть! "Убедись, что кладовка для бантов полностью забита". Есть! плюёт Это всё по списку Эпплджек! Теперь, когда всё сделано, и поскольку больше никого дома нет, я должна самостоятельно принять все решения! Захочу послушать музыку — послушаю! Захочу почитать книгу — почитаю! И могу даже просто стоять посреди кухни и разговаривать сама с собой, если хочу! :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! :Эппл Блум: Оа! :грохот :Эппл Блум: Э... Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Я вернулась проверить, как ты тут, я рада, что это сделала! Никогда не думала, что здесь столько опасных вещей! :Эппл Блум: Спасибо, но со мной всё будет хорошо. :Эпплджек: Сейчас хорошо! Потому что я здесь, и я остаюсь! Я ни за что на свете не оставлю свою малышку-сестрёнку дома в одиночестве! :Эппл Блум: Я не малышка! Я могу позаботиться о себе! А как же те пироги, что ты должна доставить? :Эпплджек: Пироги? Ха! Семья намного важнее, чем пироги! :Эппл Блум: Но у меня всё отлично! И вообще-то... это ты была виновата. :Эпплджек: Знаю. Нельзя было оставлять тебя одну. :Эппл Блум: Но за мной не нужно приглядывать. Я в состоянии остаться дома одна. Правда! Ты только посмотри! "В холодильнике найдёшь суп". :Эпплджек: Что это было? :Эппл Блум: Смотри на меня! :звенят :ляп :Эппл Блум: Оа! Э! :Эпплджек: О нет! Всё ещё хуже, чем я думала! Ладно, не волнуйся, я здесь и больше никогда не оставлю тебя дома одну. Я буду всегда с тобой рядом, всегда! :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум? Эппл Блум! :Эппл Блум: Эпплджек слишком остро реагирует. Я уверена, у неё это пройдёт. Ой! :Эпплджек: Тебе что-то нужно? Я здесь! :Эппл Блум: Я знаю, ты из лучших побуждений! Но я не нуждаюсь в присмотре! Я могу сама обо всём позаботиться! :Эпплджек: смеётся :Эппл Блум: Смотри! А? Эй! Кто привязал подушку к граблям? :Эпплджек: смешок Я не знаю. Может, кто-то, кто очень любит свою младшую сестрёнку и не хочет, чтобы она поранилась? :Эппл Блум: ворчит :Эппл Блум: Эй, Эпплджек! Смотри, как я буду сейчас сама сбивать яблоки, и со мной ничего плохого не случится! ворчит :удар :шуршат :Эппл Блум: Гм? ворчит :Эппл Блум: Гм? Гм. :открывается :Эппл Блум: Что всё это значит...?! вздыхает Ты везде поставила защиту от детей! :Эпплджек: Да! Я один раз тебя подвела, но обещаю, что больше такого никогда не случится. :Эппл Блум: Но правда, я в порядке! Я могу позаботиться о себе. И не нужно меня опекать! :Эпплджек: О, как мило. Я ценю, что ты пытаешься меня успокоить. Но не волнуйся, я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Всегда! :Эппл Блум: ворчит :Эппл Блум: вздыхает Вот поэтому я вас и попросила срочно прийти. :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Покушать? Массаж копыт? Может, поешь во время массажа копыт? :Крошка Бель: А что, звучит заманчиво! :Эппл Блум: стиснутыми зубами Нет, спасибо! :Эпплджек: Ладно, рассчитывай на меня: я рядом, если что-нибудь понадобится! :Эппл Блум: вздыхает Вот видите, о чём я? Если так и продолжится, я никогда не смогу ничего сделать без опеки Эпплджек! :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: Угу. :Скуталу: И что мы можем сделать? Гмм. :Крошка Бель: Ну... :Скуталу: Э... :Эппл Блум: Постойте! Я придумала! :Крошка Бель: Что? :Эппл Блум: Пироги! Я сбегу и доставлю их! Бабуля сказала, что им было ужасно сложно добраться до города. Если я смогу сделать это в одиночку, это докажет Эпплджек, что мне не нужна ничья опека! :Скуталу: Только одна проблема. Твоя сестра проверяет тебя каждую минуту! :Крошка Бель: Это значит, что тебе нужен план побега. :Скуталу: О, у меня есть идея! храп Видите? Кажется, будто ты спишь в кровати. Мы с Крошкой Бель будем меняться. Когда одна из нас устанет, её сменит другая. Блестящая идея? :Крошка Бель: Угу! :Эппл Блум: Знаешь что? А правда! Мне кажется, это сработает! ::Покажем мы моей сестре: ::Её присмотр не нужен мне... :Скуталу: Хватит! Нет времени петь! Эпплджек идёт! :Крошка Бель: Если ты собираешься идти, ты должна бежать прямо сейчас! :Эппл Блум: Искатели знаков отличия, за дело! :открывается :Эппл Блум: Оа! :гремят :Эпплджек: приглушённо У тебя там всё в порядке, сахарок? :Скуталу: Залезай, а я пока спрячусь! Крошка Бель, нет! Ты должна спать, как Эппл Блум! :Крошка Бель: А как она спит? :Скуталу: Как она всё делает! Нахально! :Эпплджек: Хм. Должно быть, ты так вымоталась, что отправила своих подруг и легла спать. И всё таки ты такой нежный цветочек. вздыхают Сладких снов, Эппл Блум. Я зайду к тебе попозже. :закрывается :Скуталу и Крошка Бель: вздыхают :открывается :Эпплджек: Зашла проведать, как ты тут! :закрывается :открывается :Эпплджек: Сейчас что-нибудь нужно? :открывается :Эпплджек: А теперь? :открывается :Эпплджек: Хочешь второе одеялко? :открывается :Эпплджек: Я вроде слышала кашель? :открывается :Эпплджек: Стакан воды? :тикают :Крошка Бель: храпит :открывается :Эпплджек: зевает Опять... зашла тебя проведать. вздыхает Ты только посмотри, спишь так сладко. Я захожу к тебе каждые пять секунд, а у тебя всё прекрасно. Может, ты не нуждаешься в моей постоянной опеке. :Скуталу: Ах! приглушённо Ух ты, Эппл Блум будет очень рада это слышать! :Эпплджек: Что? Скуталу? :Скуталу: А, э, н-нет. :Эпплджек: Крошка Бель? А... где Эппл Блум? Её здесь нет! Она может быть где угодно! Она могла заблудиться, замёрзнуть, проголодаться, зачесаться, получить насморк! :Крошка Бель: Не волнуйся, мы знаем, где она. :Скуталу: Да, она доставляет пироги. :Эпплджек: Что?! Нет! Она не слышала, насколько это сложно и опасно?! Ах! Я могу больше никогда не увидеть мою сестрёнку! :Эпплджек: Рарити уже идёт сюда, чтобы присмотреть за вами. А теперь скажите, Эппл Блум хоть взяла огнеупорные сапоги? Стул дрессировщика львов? Дудочку укротителя змей?! Кусок рикотты?! Ах! стучат Ладно, может, ещё удастся её перехватить. Когда она ушла? :Крошка Бель: Уже несколько часов назад. :Эпплджек: О нет! :Эппл Блум: вздыхает Вообще ничего не вижу в этом дыму. визжит :пылают :Эппл Блум: Ну я так хоть видеть могу. :рычит :Тигриная голова: Я бы оставался на месте. Это единственный безопасный клочок в округе. :Эппл Блум: хнычет Мне он не кажется безопасным. :Тигриная голова химеры: О, мы имеем в виду от огня. :Козлиная голова химеры: Да, не от нас. :Змеиная голова химеры: Что это было? Ах, вы можете говорить громче? :Тигриная голова химеры: Я как раз собирался сказать нашей гостье, что мы не ели уже несколько дней. :Козлиная голова химеры: Мы с сестрой никогда не можем договориться, что есть. :Змеиная голова химеры: шипит Кроме... пирогов. :Эппл Блум: Но, к сожалению, я должна доставить эти пироги в город на другой стороне болота... :Тигриная голова химеры: О, тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. :Козлиная голова химеры: Да, тебе больше вообще ни о чём не нужно беспокоиться. :Змеиная голова химеры: Потому что мы съедим наш яблочный пирог с хорошим куском жеребятинки. :Эппл Блум: Вы же не хотите сказать, что... смеётся :Химера: блеяние и шипение :Тигриная голова химеры: Так, сестрички, на счёт три! Раз! :Козлиная голова химеры: Два! :Змеиная голова химеры: шипит Три! :стук :Эппл Блум: Нет! :Тигриная голова химеры: И куда это ты собралась? рычит :Змеиная голова химеры: шипит :Эппл Блум: Аа! задыхается напряжения :Химера: блеяние и шипение :Тигриная голова химеры: Где пироги?! :Змеиная голова химеры: Их здесь нет. :Козлиная голова химеры: Это ты во всём виновата! Вечно считаешь себя главной! :Тигриная голова химеры: вздыхает А тебе повезло! Ты не представляешь, каково это иметь сестру, которая постоянно смотрит тебя через плечо! :Эппл Блум: Ну, вообще-то... :Козлиная голова химеры: Давайте попробуем послушать меня для разнообразия! Я говорю, если нет пирогов, давайте перекусим куском жеребятинки! :Змеиная голова химеры: шипит Последнее желание? :Эппл Блум: Я так хочу, чтоб здесь была моя сестра! :Эпплджек: Держись, Эппл Блум! Я иду! :Тигриная и козлиная головы химеры: Хватай её! :Козлиная голова химеры: Хей! Вроде я сейчас за главную! :Тигриная голова химеры: рычит :Эпплджек: на дудочке для укрощения змей :Змеиная голова химеры: шипит :Тигриная голова химеры: рычит :Эпплджек: Эй! :натяжения :удар :Тигриная голова химеры: стонет :Козлиная голова химеры: рычит блеет Мм, рикотта! :Химера: изнуряется :Эпплджек: Бежим! :пылают :Эпплджек: задыхается Ты в порядке? :Эппл Блум: Благодаря тебе. :Эпплджек: Я же говорила, что ты нуждаешься в присмотре старшей сестры! Я рада, что всё не так уж плохо. Конечно, мы потеряли повозку и все пироги, но, по крайней мере... Ах, повозка! И все пироги! И ты смогла их провести сюда? По темноте? Через Болото пламенных гейзеров? Мимо тех монстров? ...Ты сама? :Эппл Блум: Ну... да. :Эпплджек: Хех, ого. Это очень впечатляет! Тот, кто способен на такое, не нуждается в том, чтоб с ним нянчились. :"Дьюс Свитчелл": Мм-гм! Andouillette! Этот пирог ещё вкуснее, чем болотная запеканка, которую готовит моя мама! :пони радуются :"Дьюс Свитчелл": Ой, мама, не расстраивайся. :Эпплджек: И вы никогда не смогли бы насладиться этими пирогами, если бы не моя сестра. :Эппл Блум: И моя сестра! :Эпплджек: Это не меняет того факта, что идея осуществить доставку самостоятельно было совершеннейшим безумием! :Эппл Блум: Я знаю... :Эпплджек: посмеивается Могу поспорить, Бабуля Смит на месяц тебя посадит под домашний арест! И если нам с Большим Маки и Бабулей Смит ещё когда-нибудь придётся уехать... я со спокойной душой оставлю тебя дома одну, чтоб ты сама за всем присмотрела. Думаю, я немного увлеклась заботой о тебе, и если бы ты не сбежала вот так, возможно, я никогда бы этого и не поняла. :Эппл Блум: Да! А вот такую заботу обо мне я действительно очень ценю! Значит... мир? :Эпплджек: Сестрёнка, у нас всегда с тобой мир. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith: conversation :Scootaloo: Whatever they decide, Apple Bloom, we'll be here for you. :Sweetie Belle: Totally. Even though it could change everything for you, forever and ever! :opens :Granny Smith: So, we here have decided... that you're old enough to stay home alone and take care of the chores yourself for the afternoon! :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: gasps :Apple Bloom: I accept your decision. :Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: cheering :theme song :Apple Bloom: Stayin' home alone, by myself, on my own! I can't believe I'm really doin' it! :Applejack: Now, hey there, filly. I know you're excited, but bein' the only pony here to take care of the day's chores is a big responsibility. :Apple Bloom: I know it! And it means everythin' to me that y'all think I'm grown up enough to handle it. I won't let you down. :Granny Smith: Well, if'n I'm gonna make my train, I best to be off. When Great Aunt Pine Apple says a pony's gots to ride by a certain time, you better be there! You be sure and take care now, Apple Bloom. Y'all take care as well. I don't know which of your delivery routes is tougher. you're each headed to a mighty hard-to-reach town. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: We know, Granny. That's the only reason I agreed to let Apple Bloom stay behind alone. :Apple Bloom: It is? :Applejack: Oh, I didn't mean it like that, sugarcube. It's just, I take my job as your big sister real serious, which is why I spent all night makin' this. :Apple Bloom: What is it? :Applejack: Just a little list of helpful reminders. :Apple Bloom: reading "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator. Be sure not to heat it up too much. If it's hot, blow on it to cool it off. And take little sips — if you gulp, you could get hiccups." You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and the chores! I'm ready for this. :Applejack: sighs I guess you are. I'm just not so sure I'' am. :'Apple Bloom': But you trust me and believe I'm grown up enough to handle this, right? :'Applejack': sighs Right. Okay then. Good luck, little sis— whoa! :'Apple Bloom': quickly Okaygreatseeyousoonbye! :'Applejack', '''Apple Bloom' and Granny Smith: goodbyes :Big McIntosh: Eyuu-up! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! I'm alone! At home! I'm home alone! This is gonna be so awesome! :Applejack: chattering grunts :thud :Applejack: Eheheh... Sorry, Big Mac. I was just frettin' a bit about Apple Bloom. You think she's gonna be okay on her own? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: I just keep on thinkin' of things I forgot to put on her list. Like, I didn't write down that if she wants to get a spoon out of the drawer, she needs to open the drawer first. sighs I know, I'm probably just bein' silly. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: But I know I'd feel a heap better if I could just check on Apple Bloom one last time. You go on ahead and make your delivery. I'm just gonna take a quick peek, and then I'll make mine. :Apple Bloom: Okay, number one seventy two: "Make sure to pump the bellows to keep the stove warm." :pumping :Apple Bloom: Check! "Make sure the hats and bows closet is fully stocked." Check! spits That's everything on Applejack's list! And now that my chores are done, since there's no one else here, I get to make all the decisions! If I wanna listen to music, I can! If I wanna read a book, I can! If I wanna just stand here in the kitchen talkin' to myself, I can! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Whoa! :crash :Apple Bloom: Ugh... Applejack? :Applejack: I came back to check on you, and I'm so glad I did! I never thought about how dangerous things are around here! :Apple Bloom: Thanks, but I'm really gonna be okay. :Applejack: You are now! Because I'm here and I'm stayin'! No way am I leavin' my little baby sister home alone all by herself! :Apple Bloom: I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! And what about those pies you're supposed to deliver? :Applejack: Pies? Ha! Family's way more important than pies! :Apple Bloom: But I'm fine! And actually... this was kind of your fault. :Applejack: I know. I should never have left you alone. :Apple Bloom: But I don't need you lookin' after me. I'm perfectly capable of stayin' home alone. Really! Just look! "There's some soup for you in the 'frigerator." :Applejack: What was that? :Apple Bloom: Watch me! :clinking :splat :Apple Bloom: Whoa! Ugh! :Applejack: Oh, no! This is worse than I thought! Well, don't worry, Apple Bloom, I'm here now and I'm not leavin' you home alone ever again. I'm stickin' right by your side, always! :Applejack: Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Applejack's just overreactin' a bit. I'm sure she'll snap out of it. Whoa! :Applejack: You need somethin'? I'm right here! :Apple Bloom: I know you mean well, but I don't need you watchin' over me! I can take care of things myself! :Applejack: laughs :Apple Bloom: Look! Huh? Hey! Who put pillows on this rake? :Applejack: chuckles Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone who really loves her little sister and doesn't want her to get an owie? :Apple Bloom: growls :Apple Bloom: Hey, Applejack! Watch me buck these apples on my own without anythin' bad happenin' to me! grunts :thunk :rustling :Apple Bloom: Huh? growls :Apple Bloom: Hm? Hm. :opens :Apple Bloom: Oh, for the love of...! sighs You've gone and baby-proofed everythin'! :Applejack: Heh, yup! Your big sister let you down once, but I promise it won't ever happen again. :Apple Bloom: But really, I'm fine! I can take care of myself. I don't need you watchin' over me! :Applejack: Aw, that's sweet. I appreciate you tryin' to make me feel better, but don't worry. I'll always be here for you. Always! :Apple Bloom: growls :Apple Bloom: sighs And that's the reason I asked y'all to come over quick. :Applejack: Hey, Apple Bloom! You need anything? A snack? A hoof massage? Maybe a snack while havin' a hoof massage? :Sweetie Belle: Why, that sounds delightful! :Apple Bloom: gritted teeth No thank you! :Applejack: O-kay, well you can count on me bein' close by if'n you need anythin'! :Apple Bloom: sighs You see what I mean? If this keeps up, I'm never gonna be able to do anythin' without Applejack hoverin' over me! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Mm-hm. :Scootaloo: So what can we do? Hmm. :Sweetie Belle: Uh... :Scootaloo: Um... :Apple Bloom: Hang on a sec! I got it! :Sweetie Belle: What? :Apple Bloom: The pies! I'll sneak out and deliver them! Granny said that they were goin' to some incredibly hard-to-reach town. If I can do it alone, that'll show Applejack I don't need somepony watchin' over me! :Scootaloo: Just one problem. Your sister's gonna come back and check on you any minute! :Sweetie Belle: Which means you need an escape plan. :Scootaloo: Ooh, and I got an idea for one! snoring See? It'll look just like you're sleeping in bed. Sweetie and I can take turns! That way, when one of us gets tired, the other can take over. Brilliant, huh? :Sweetie Belle: Mm-hm! :Apple Bloom: You know what? It is! I got a feelin' this just might work! ::We're gonna make my sister see ::I don't need her watchin' over me— :Scootaloo: Stop! No time for a song! Applejack's coming! :Sweetie Belle: If you're gonna go, we've gotta get you out of here now! :Apple Bloom: Cutie Mark Crusaders, let's do it! :opens :Apple Bloom: Whoa! :clattering :Applejack: muffled Everythin' okay in there, sugarcube? :Scootaloo: Quick, get in while I hide! Sweetie, no! You gotta sleep like Apple Bloom! :Sweetie Belle: How does she sleep? :Scootaloo: Like she does everything! With sass! :Applejack: Huh. I guess you must've been so tuckered out, you sent your friends home and went to bed. Then again, you are a delicate flower. sighs Sleep tight, Apple Bloom. I'll check on you again in a bit. :closes :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: sighs :opens :Applejack: Just checkin' in on you again! :closes :opens :Applejack: Need anythin' now? :opens :Applejack: How 'bout now? :opens :Applejack: Need another blanket? :opens :Applejack: Did I hear a cough? :opens :Applejack: Want a glass of water? :ticking :Sweetie Belle: snoring :opens :Applejack: yawning Just... checkin' in on you again. sighs Look at you, dozin' so peaceful-like. Here I am, checkin' up on you every five seconds, and you're totally fine. Maybe you don't need me frettin' over you all the time. :Scootaloo: gasps muffled Wow, Apple Bloom will be so glad to hear that! :Applejack: Huh? Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Uh, um, n-no. :Applejack: Sweetie Belle? But... where's Apple Bloom? She's not here! She could be anywhere! She could be lost, cold, hungry, itchy, stuffed up, needin' to go to the bathroom! :Sweetie Belle: Don't worry, we know exactly where she is. :Scootaloo: Yeah, she's making your pie delivery. :Applejack: What?! No! Didn't she hear how difficult and dangerous it was?! gasp I may never see my little sister again! :Applejack: Okay, Rarity's on her way here to look after you two. Now tell me, did Apple Bloom at least bring flameproof boots? A lion tamer's chair? A snake charmin' flute?! A hunk of ricotta?! gasps chattering Okay, maybe there's still time to catch her before she gets there. When did she leave? :Sweetie Belle: It must've been hours ago. :Applejack: Oh, no! :Apple Bloom: sigh I can't see a darn thing in this swamp. yelps :whooshing :Apple Bloom: Well, now at least I can see. :growls :Chimera's tiger head: I'd stay where you are. This is the only safe spot around here. :Apple Bloom: whimpering It don't look so safe to me. :Chimera's tiger head: Oh, we just mean from the flames. :Chimera's goat head: Yeah, not from us. :Chimera's snake head: What was that? Ah, can you guysss ssspeak up? :Chimera's tiger head: I was about to tell our guest how we haven't eaten in days. :Chimera's goat head: My sisters and I can never agree on what to eat. :Chimera's snake head: hisses Excccept... pie. :Apple Bloom: Well, unfortunately, I gotta get these pies to a town on the other side of the swamp, so, uh... :Chimera's tiger head: Oh, you don't have to worry about that. :Chimera's goat head: Yeah, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. :Chimera's snake head: Because we're going to have our apple pie with a ssside of filly filet. :Apple Bloom: You don't say. nervously :Chimera: bleating, and hissing :Chimera's tiger head: Now, sisters, on three! One! :Chimera's goat head: Two! :Chimera's snake head: hisses Three! :thud :Apple Bloom: No! :Chimera's tiger head: Where do you think you're going? growling :Chimera's snake head: hisses :Apple Bloom: Yaaah! panting noises :Chimera: bleats, and hisses :Chimera's tiger head: Where are the pies?! :Chimera's snake head: They're not back here. :Chimera's goat head: This is your fault! You think you've always got to be in charge! :Chimera's tiger head: sighs You're lucky, you know? You've got no idea what it's like to have a sister constantly looking over your shoulder! :Apple Bloom: Uh, actually... :Chimera's goat head: Let's try listening to me for a change! And I say, if there are no pies, let's settle for the filly filet! :Chimera's snake head: hisses Any lassst wordsss? :Apple Bloom: I really wish my sister were here! :Applejack: Hang on, Apple Bloom! I'm a-comin'! :Chimera's tiger head and goat head: Get her! :Chimera's goat head: Hey! I thought I was in charge now! :Chimera's tiger head: growls :Applejack: snake charming flute :Chimera's snake head: hisses :Chimera's tiger head: growls roars :Applejack: Howdy! :noise :smash :Chimera's tiger head: groaning :Chimera's goat head: growls bleats Mm, ricotta! :Chimera: distressed :Applejack: Let's go! :whooshing :Applejack: panting Are you okay? :Apple Bloom: Thanks to you. :Applejack: I told you you need your big sister lookin' after you! I'm just glad this wasn't a whole lot worse. I mean, sure we lost the cart and all the pies, but at least you're— Huh, the cart! And all the pies! You actually got them all the way up here? In the dark? Through the Flame Geyser Swamp? Past that monster? ...By yourself? :Apple Bloom: Well... yeah. :Applejack: Huh, wow. That's mighty impressive! Anypony who can do that on her own, well, she don't need somepony like me babyin' her. :"Duce Switchell": Mm-hm! Andouille! This pie's even tastier than my momma's swamp water casserole! :ponies cheering :"Duce Switchell": Aw, now, momma, don't be like that. :Applejack: Just remember, you fellas wouldn't be enjoyin' these pies if it weren't for my sister. :Apple Bloom: And my sister! :Applejack: But this don't change the fact that tryin' to make this delivery on your own was a plumb crazy thing to do! :Apple Bloom: I know... :Applejack: scoffs I bet Granny Smith grounds you for a month for sneakin' out! And if Big Mac, Granny Smith 'n I ever have to be away for the day again... I would totally trust you to stay home and take care of things on your own. I guess I did get a little carried away watchin' over you, and if you hadn't snuck out like you did, maybe I wouldn't have figured that out. :Apple Bloom: Yes! Now that is the kind of 'looking after me' that I can definitely appreciate! So... we're good? :Applejack: Little sister, we're always good. :credits en:Transcripts/Somepony to Watch Over Me Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон